


The Cure for Frustration

by heeroluva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Clothing Kink, Clothing Porn, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8489779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Masturbation since Stephen’s accident had been a study in frustration.(Or the one where Stephen's frustrated, Levi helps him out, and Loki watches.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Technically a followup to [my other Stephen/Loki fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8479810), but no need to read that beforehand as this is mostly PWP.

Masturbation since Stephen’s accident had been a study in frustration. At first his body had been uninterested as he healed, as he pushed himself too far both mentally and physically. Many nights kept awake in pain and trapt with his thoughts, looking for the release of endorphins but failing, it was just another way his body had betrayed him.

Then finally one night Stephen had awoken, cock hard and aching between his legs. Fingers trembling and lacking the grip strength he’d once had, the whole ordeal had been a disaster that had ended with disgust as eventually he’d resigned him to humping against a pillow to ultimately find an unsatisfactory release.

An anonymous coworker had gifted Stephen with a fleshlight and a suction cup shower attachment, but considering himself above such things, he’d shoved it into his closet untouched. It had been long forgotten by the time he’d found Kamar-Taj, and once there his body had been too exhausted for such things as he’d trained all day and studied all night. 

Eventually though the need had hit him again, and Stephen had found a way, perfunctory, rarely satisfactory, but better than nothing. And Stephen had been okay with that, or so he’d thought. But after a night and a morning with Loki, random heated kisses stolen when they had a moment, a hunger had been awakened in Stephen, and far too often, he awoke aroused and frustrated.

Tonight was no different. With a frown, Stephen shoved the blankets away and wrapped his trembling fingers around his swollen cock and let out a sound of disgust at himself. It wasn’t the firm hold he craved.

The touch of something along his leg had Stephen’s eyes flying open, his hand falling away from his cock as he pushed himself up, half reclining to find the source of the touch. Seeing Levi—the Cloak of Levitation got to be a bit of a mouthful—floating beside his bed, Stephen cursed, “Fuck, Levi, now really is not the time. I’m not in danger. Give a man some privacy. Go away.”

Levi ignored him, and when Stephen tried to kick at him, wrapped around his ankle, jerking it down as it moved closer, its smooth silk lining sliding across Stephen’s legs and causing him to shiver as his hair stood on end at the unexpectedly erotic sensation. His cock jerked against his thigh, and clearly if this was doing it for him, this was a glowing indication that he’d fallen to previously unknown depths of deprivation.

Surely it wouldn’t—Stephen choked as Levi wasted no time, wrapping itself firmly around the length of his cock, while also enfolding his balls in a lighter embrace. “Shit, Levi that is truly inappropriate.”

When Stephen ineffectively tugging at the cloth, Levi was having none of it and curled around Stephen’s wrists, forcing his arms to his sides.

“When I get out of here, you’re going in the furn—”

Levi twisted itself tighter around Stephen’s length, causing him to gasp as his back arched in an attempt to gain more friction, but Levi was an unmovable force.

“Oh, so you’re just a tease then. Why am I not—”

When Levi suddenly began to slide itself up and down the length of Stephen’s cock, massaging his balls more roughly than he typically cared for, but was far from unarousing, Stephen was sure if Levi had a mouth, it’d be laughing at him.

Levi draped itself more fully over Stephen’s prone frame, curling snuggly around him in a mockery of an embrace. Gathering part of itself into a knot, Levi pressed pushed Stephen’s legs wider, and pressed itself against Stephen’s perineum, unerring finding his prostate from the outside.

“Clearly you were a pervert in a past life, or your previous master—”

Unimpressed Levi flowed over Stephen’s mouth, cutting off his words as it slid down to press against Stephen’s asshole.

Muscles tensing, Stephen tried to struggle. Smooth as the material was, he didn’t particularly want it shoved up his ass without something to lube its way. He relaxed when Levi seemed content to just tease at the muscle, pressing but never truly trying to enter. When Levi twisted at his nipples, Stephen gasped wordless and let himself go boneless.

With Levi clearly intent to bring him pleasure, there was really no reason for Stephen to fight it, was there? Stephen let his eyes fall shut, let himself drift in the pleasure that Levi’s embrace near expertly pulled from his body.

Seeming to read Stephen’s acceptance, Levi tightened even more around the full length of Stephen’s frame, pulling a full body shiver from him.

Stephen wasn’t sure how long he drifted, how many times Levi brought him to the brink, only to stop at the last moment, let Stephen calm before repeating the process again. (“Fucking tease,” Stephen wanted to snarl.) It was the sweetest torture. Stephen wanted it to end, yet also wished for it to go on forever.

The sound of the door clicking shut pulled Stephen from his head, had his eyes flying open, heart racing and his head turning to the side. Seemly unphased by the interruption, Levi kept up his movements, but fell from Stephen’s mouth, and a broken sound of protest wrenched from his throat, as his eyes fell on Loki.

“Loki,” the word was pulled from Stephen, the sound rough and wrecked and barely there.

“Please don’t stop on my account,” Loki said with a sharp grin as he began to divest himself of his clothing while closing the distance between them.

Loki’s fingers slid through Stephen’s sweat slicked curls, where they rest on his forehead, combing them back away from his face. Climbing onto the bed, fist wrapped loosely around his cock, sliding up and down its length, Loki maneuvered until he was kneeling behind Stephen’s head.

In a helpful display, Levi lifted Stephen’s shoulders from the bed, pressing his head back, giving Loki’s easy access to Stephen’s mouth.

Stephen licked his lips at the view, suddenly wanting to taste him.

“No, not this time, thank you,” Loki said in response, denying the temptation. “Just pretend I’m not here.”

“Easy for you—”

Levi slid up to cover Stephen’s mouth again and lowed him back to reset against the bed.

 _Traitor_ , Stephen grumbled to himself, but quickly changed his mind as he realized his position gave him a rather spectacular view, his eyes locking on the movement of Loki’s hands on his cock, the smell of him nearly overwhelming. A part of Stephen couldn’t help but wonder if Loki had put Levi up to this, drawing everything out until Loki was above to arrive.

“Close your eyes, Stephen,” Loki said, pressing a hand over Stephen’s eyes. “Just feel.”

Eyes falling shut again, Stephen nearly drowned in the sea of sensations that swept over him. Maybe he’d been distracted, maybe it was knowing that Loki was here watching, so close, yet not touching, maybe his body and brain had had enough. Whatever the reason might have been, in almost no time at all Stephen’s orgasm was nearly upon him and it was all he could do not to sob in frustration, sure that everything was about to stop.

But it seemed that at long last, Levi finally took pity in Stephen. As his balls drew up, he heard Loki’s groan above him, felt the stripes of Loki’s release pain his face. Licking his lips, tasting Loki, Stephen’s world whited out.

When Stephen finally came back to himself, it was to the feel of Loki’s fingers running through his hair and Levi wiping up the mess on his face. Stephen let his gaze slide over the long length of Loki’s form, now stretched out beside his own, appreciating the view.

“It pleases me that you have such a powerful entity to protect you and take care of your needs when I’m not around.”

And there went the joy of the afterglow. “Who says I need protection?”

“Need I remind—”

Levi wrapped around Loki’s mouth, and Stephen swore that Loki’s eyes went red for a moment before Levi stretched to cover Loki form too and pulled him against Stephen’s side, blanketing them both.

Loki pressed his face into Stephen’s neck and laughed.


End file.
